Day Dream
by opie90
Summary: Bingung mau buat summary seperti apa
1. Chapter 1

DAY DREAM

CAST : Marcus Cho ( Super Junior ), Nathan Kim (Super Junior), Stefia GP ( OC ), Luna ( OC )

RATE : T

GENRE : FRIENSHIP

WARNING :Typo, cerita gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, dan banyak kekurangan yang lain, Twoshoot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Ketika kami masih bersama,tidak pernah sekalipun aku menengok kearahnya. Meski banyak hal yang telah dilakukannya untukku, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Keberadaannya di sekitarku benar-benar membuatku muak. Melihat bagaimana dia tetap tersenyum setelah kubentak atau kusakiti hatinya, semakin membuat kebenciannku bertambah. Entah kenapa aku membencinya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membencinya. Mungkin karena dia adalah orang pertama yang berani mengusik ketenanganku atau karena tawaran berteman darinya saat pertama kali bertemu yang tidak pernah kuindahkan. Entahlah. Sadarkah dia apa yang dilakukannya selama ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat keras kepala, sama sepertiku.

Waktu terus bergulir, kegigihannya menjadikannku sebagai temannya tidak pernah surut. Kebaikan hati dan ketulusan yang selama ini ditunjukkan kepadaku akhirnya mampu meruntuhkan sedikit keegoisanku. Hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menerima tawarannya berteman.

" Thank's Marco" ucapnya saat aku mau menerima pertemanan yang diutarakannya sejak awal masuk High School. Tak lupa pula kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sepasang manik madunya dan senyum manis yang bertengger di wajah chubbynya. Entah mengapa melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu membuatku mampu menarik sedikit sudut bibirku.

"Hn" balasku tak jelas. Aku pikir dia akan marah atas reaksiku yang dibilang cukup acuh seperti beberapa kenalanku, tapi aku lupa kalau dia adalah orang yang selama ini membuntutiku dengan segala keacuhanku. _'Sepertinya Nathan sudah terbiasa dengan keacuhanku'_ batinku.

Purnama telah terlewati beberapa kali. Hubungan kami sudah lebih dari sekedar teman. Nathan adalah sahabat terbaikku, bahkan aku telah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Pun dengan keluargaku, mereka juga menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari kami. Takdir seolah telah mengikat kami untuk sementara. Dimanapun dia berada aku bisa dengan mudah menemukannya.

Pernah suatu ketika dia tiba-tiba menghilang saat festival, semua orang panik mencari keberadaannya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya saat itu aku dapat menemukannya. Aku merasa saat itu Nathan dalam bahaya. Dan instingku saat itu terbukti benar.

Dia terjatuh dari tangga kuil saat mencoba meletakkan jimat keberuntungan diatas sebuah pohon suci. Untung ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Seseorang yang entah bagaimana dapat membuatku kesulitan bernafas ketika kami bertemu pandang.

" Temanmu hanya terkilir, aku telah membenarkan ototnya yang kaku" ujar gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

" Ne, gomawo" balasku kaku. Dan dapat kulihat jika Nathan mencoba menahan tawanya.

" Baiklah permisi" kata gadis bersurai pirang itu.

" Tunggu aku belum tahu namamu nona" perkataan Nathan berhasil membuatnya kembali menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Fia, Stefia Georgina Parish" kata gadis itu.

" Aku Nathan, Nathan Kim. Dan ini Marco, Marcus Cho. Well thank's". Balas Nathan dengan seyum tersungging di wajah manisnya.

" You're welcome Nathan, bye" dan akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Kaki yang terkilir membuatku harus memapah Nathan untuk kembali ke rombongan. Dan dalam perjalanan dia mengerecokiku tentang kegugupanku di depan gadis pirang itu. Memang benar, selama ini tidak ada seorang gadispun yang mampu membuatku segugup tadi.

" Sepertinya kau telah jatuh kepadanya Marc,hehehe" ujar Nathan dengan kekehan tak jelasnya. Bahkan dia tidak berhenti menggodaku meski telah kuberikan glare yang paling menakutkan.

Sepertinya takdir mulai menguji persahabatan kami. Pertemuan keduaku dengan Fia membuatku melupakan janjiku untuk menjemputnya dari les piano. Saat itu dia marah dan tak mau berbicara padaku, tapi ketika kukatakan alasannya dia malah kembali menggodaku. Aish...seharusnya aku berbohong tentang pertemuannku dengan Fia.

Tidak hanya itu, pernah aku hampir memukulnya ketika dengan entengnya dia bilang jika dia tidak mengenalku dihadapan teman-teman les pianonya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Bahkan ketika seharusnya dia minta maaf, dia malah mengacuhkanku. Akupun tak ambil pusing dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Tetapi ketika kuceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi antara aku dan Nathan kepada Fia, dia malah memarahiku. Seharusnya aku mencoba meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya kepadaku. Jika bukan karena Fia memaksaku, aku tidak akan mau menemuinya.

Bahkan ketika kami bertiga telah duduk di sebuah meja cafe, tetap tidak ada pembicaraan. Hanya pandangan saling menyalahkan antara aku dan Nathan. Hingga Fia memecah keheningan yang menegangkan ini.

" Huuh... sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi melihat kalian marahan seperti ini membuatku sangat tidak nyaman". Tidak ada yang menyahuti perkataan Fia, hingga dia kembali berbicara,

" Nathan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

" Tidak ada"jawabnya pendek dan dingin.

" Oh ayolah, jangan seperti ini. Bukankah dulu kau yang ingin berteman dengan Marcus?". Tetap kubiarkan Fia berbicara dengan Nathan.

" Ya, dan aku sangat menyesal". Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku dengar.

" Baiklah, jika ini yang kau inginkan. Anggap apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita tak pernah terjadi" kataku emosi.

" Baik,"balasnya tak kalah emosi. Hampir saja aku membalas apa yang dikatakannya jika Fia tidak menengahinya.

" Hentikan, aku mengajak kalian bertemu bukan untuk bertengkar. Mengerti?" tanya Fia. Dan kulihat Nathan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Fia lagi. Akhirnya Nathan mengatakan alasannya bersikap seperti itu kepadaku. Tak lain karena gadis yang disukainya lebih tertarik kepadaku daripada kepadanya.

Hal ini tak ayal membuatku dan Fia tidak bisa menahan tawa kami, sementara Natahan hanya tertunduk malu. Aku bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan Fia untukku. Tanpanya aku akan kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Masalah gadis itu dapat terselesaikan ketika akhirnya Nathan bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya, Luna.

Persahabatan kami bertahan sampai kami bekerja. Seperti halnya hubungan-hubungan yang lain, persahabatan kamipun tak luput dari masalah. Dan kami mampu melewatinya dengan bantuan dari gadis-gadis kami tentunya.

Tempat kerja yang berbeda membuat kami jarang bertemu. Meski demikian rasa percaya satu sama lain tetap terpatri di hati kami. Seminggu sekali kami selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu, entah berdua atau berempat. Hingga malam itu, ketika aku tengah bersiap untuk double date kami handphoneku berbunyi.

Ternyata darinya._' Terlalu merindukannku eoh'_ batinnku. Tapi bukan suaranya yang pertama kali kudengar saat kuletakkan handphoneku di telinga. Malahan suara orang asing yang mengabarkan bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang tengah dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Tanpa pikir panjang kuambil kunci mobil dan kupacu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tak kupedulikan cacian dari beberap pengemudi lain ketika aku hampir menabraknya. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah keadaan Nathan. Karena terlalu memikirkannya, tanpa sadar aku telah melanggar lampu lalu lintas. Dan tanpa dapat kuhindari tabrakanpun terjadi, setelah itu hanya gelap.

TBC

a/n : pernah di post di WP. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang berkenan membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY DREAM

CAST : Marcus Cho ( Super Junior ), Nathan Kim (Super Junior), Stefia GP ( OC ), Luna ( OC )

RATE : T

GENRE : FRIENDSHIP

WARNING :Typo, cerita gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, dan banyak kekurangan yang lain, Twoshoot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Kupejamkan mataku, berharap sosoknya kembali dapat kusentuh seperti dulu. Melihat senyumnya yang jarang dipamerkan kepada orang lain. Merasakan kembali hangat pelukannya. Kututup telingkuku,berharap dapat mendengar suara merdunya ketika menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaan kami.

Kenapa semua ini terjadi ? Saat kupikir semua telah ditempatnya, hal yang tidak pernah kubanyangkan menghampiriku. Perpisahan yang tidak pernah terbayang harus terjadi secepat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tanpanya aku bukan apa-apa.

Dia adalah penyemangat hidupku. Dia juga orang yang selalu ada untukku, dan ketika aku telah bergantung padanya dia meninggalkanku. Haruskah aku pergi mengikutinya? Seandainya bisa memilih, aku akan menyusulnya. Tapi keberadaan orang-orang yang membutuhkanku membuatku berpikir ulang tentang apa yang akan kulakukan.

Bukankah ini takdir Tuhan? Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami akan bersama dalam kebahagiaan yang abadi. Meski memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, ada kalanya aku merindukannya. Merindukan semua yang ada dalam dirinya, bahkan sikap acuhnya selama ini. Karena dibalik keacuhannya tersembunyi kebaikan yang tulus.

Aku ingat hari itu. Hari dimana aku membuka mataku setelah kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Aku berharap sosoknya adalah yang pertama dilihat oleh retinaku. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permohonannku. Saat itu hanya ada Fia, gadis bersurai pirang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi bagian dari hidup kami.

Gadis yang kucintai sejak pertama melihatnya di kuil. Tapi aku berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan itu ketika tahu jika Marco juga menyukainya. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan yang bersangkutan sekalipun. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari kalau aku telah bangun. Serasa dejavu ketika melihat senyumannya.

Entah kenapa aku kembali merasakan detak jantungku berdetak tak beraturan seperti dulu. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Fia milik Marco. Mengingatnya membuatku merasa aneh. 'Kemana anak itu? Kenapa dia tidak berada disisiku? Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku berada di rumah sakit?' batinku.

Dan ketika kutanyakan keberadaannya kepada Fia, hanya senyuman yang lagi-lagi kudapat. Aku dapat melihat ada sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar di mata abunya. Fia mencoba mengalihkah perhatiannku dengan menceritakan beberapa kajadian yang aku lewatkan sejak aku tak sadarkan diri dan itu berhasil.

Tak lama kemudian pintu tebuka,_ 'Akhirnya datang juga'_ batinku. Tapi yang datang hanya Luna dan keluargaku. Mereka sangat bersyukur aku telah sadar. Aku berharap jika sosoknya akan menyusul kedatangan Luna, tapi nihil.

Setelah dokter memeriksa dan mengatakan jika kondisiku jauh lebih baik, kembali kutanyakan keberadaannya. Sama halnya dengan apa yang tadi dilakukan Fia, mereka juga berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan ketika aku melai berteriak menanyakan keberadaannya, Luna mengatakan suatu kebohongan yang tidak lucu.

Dia bilang jika Marco meninggal, dan hari ini adalah hari pemakamannya. Really bad liar. Itu benar-benar hal tergila yang pernah keluar dari mulut Luna. Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya jika hari ini Marco dimakamkan, sementara Fia ada disini menemaniku.

Aku terus menyangkal atas apa yang baru saja kudengar, bahkan aku mengatakan jika mereka gila. Tapi mereka juga tidak berhenti mengatakan kebohongan itu. Hingga saat aku akan melepas paksa infus yang berada di tangan kiriku, kurasakan sebuah tamparan keras dipipiku.

Semua diam. Kulihat siapa yang telah berani menamparku. Ternyata Fia, kulihat dia berusaha menahan emosinya saat itu. Dan tiba-tiba dia memelukku seraya meyakinkanku jika Luna tidak berbohong. Marco memang telah meninggalkan kami. Dapat kurasakan dia menangis di bahuku.

Ternyata sedari tadi Fia berusaha tegar dihadapanku. Dia tidak ingin aku bersedih. Aku tahu dia juga sangat kehilangan, karena kami memang sangat mencintai Marco. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa ketika kenyataan yang pahit harus kuterima ketika aku sadar. Mendapati kenyataan orang yang selama ini ada untukmu pergi untuk selamanya serta cinta pertamamu yang bersedih dan mungkin tidak bisa bersikap seperti dulu membuatku tidak dapat merespon apapun.

Hanya kosong. Aku tahu mereka sangat panik akan kondisiku tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bereaksi. Aku hanya seseorang yang memiliki raga tanpa jiwa. Karena sebagian jiwaku telah meninggalkanku.

Setelah pemeriksaan, dokter menyatakan jika kondisiku baik-baik saja. Hanya depresi yang berlebihan yang membuatku seperti ini. Istirahat dan terapi dapat mengembalikanku seperti semula. Mereka pikir aku bisa sembuh hanya dalam beberapa hari, tapi butuh waktu lebih dari tiga bulan untukku bisa menerima semua ini.

Keadaan mentalku yang sedikit terganggu membuatku keluar dari tempat kerja. Meski demikian hampir setiap hari teman-temanku mengunjungiku. Begitu pula dengan Fia dan Luna. Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Bahkan semua kebutuhan jasmaniku dibantu oleh perawat yang sengaja diperuntukkan untuk menjagaku selama aku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku menolak untuk makan hingga beberapa hari. Tidak ada yang kuindahkan ketika Luna dan keluargaku mencoba memaksaku untuk makan. Hingga suatu hari kulihat Fia membawa semangkuk bubur.

" Aigo, kenapa kau bertambah kurus Nathan"ucapnya seraya duduk disampingku. Sama halnya dengan yang lain ketika mereka mengajakku berinteraksi, aku sama sekali tidak merespon. Karena tidak makan beberapa hari aku terpaksa diinfus. Meski lemah aku tetap menolak untuk makan.

" Aku membawakan bubur untukmu, kau makan ne "lanjutnya. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon dariku.

" Kau harus makan Nathan, apa kau tidak lapar eoh? Aku akan menyuapimu. Sekarang buka mulutmu, aaa..." ujarnya panjang lebar serta mencoba menyuapiku. Sementara aku hanya memandangnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk membuka mulut.

" Oh ayolah Nath, tidakkah kau kasihan kepadaku"katanya disertai puppy eyes. Sejak dulu, ketika dia melakukan pose seperti itu maka baik aku maupun Marco tidak akan sanggup untuk menolak keinginannya. Dan hari inipun hal tersebut tidak berubah.

Kubuka mulutku dan menerima suapan darinya. Dapat kulihat senyum bertengger di wajah manisnya saat aku menghabiskan semangkuk bubur. Aku pikir aku tidak akan menemukan lagi senyum itu setelah kematian Marco, tapi Fia mampu bartahan untukku. Meski hari ini aku belum bisa membalas senyumnya, aku berjanji akan kembali mengukir senyum di wajahku.

Sejak hari itu aku hanya mau makan jika Fia yang menyuapiku. Dan yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak keberatan. Meski setiap hari dia akan mengomeliku karena sikap manjaku kepadanya. Dia selalu merasa tidak enak hati kepada Luna, karena saat ini Luna adalah tunangannku. Seharusnya bulan lalu kami berempat akan menikah, tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengijinkan.

Dan karena kondisiku yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya maka pernikahanku dan Luna juga diundur sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan. Kesabaran mereka saat merawatku membuatku memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh seperti sedia kala. Jika Fia bisa bertahan atas apa yang terjadi kenapa aku tidak.

Pernah juga mereka membawaku sesekali mengunjungi Marco di pembaringan terakhirnya, dan yang sering menemaniku jika berkunjung adalah Fia. Kadang aku juga heran bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya jika dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya denganku.

Hari terus berganti, kondisiku juga jauh lebih baik. Aku sudah bisa merespon dan menanggapi perkataan mereka meski hanya dengan gerakan. Entah mengapa suaraku masih belum bisa keluar. Dan aku sudah tidak memerlukan perawat lagi.

Hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul malam itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kerja mentari keesokan harinya. Dan sepertinya semangat mentari juga menular kepada sosok pirang yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat di dapur bersama dua orang lainnya, sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku di belakang mereka. Setelah cukup lama menyaksikan kesibukan tiga orang itu, kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

" Ah kau sudah bangun Nath" kata Fia ketika menyadari kedatangannku seraya mencium kedua pipiku. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Luna dan eomma.

" Sarapan sudah hampir siap sebaiknya eomma panggil appamu" lanjut eomma. Tak lama kemudian kami sudah menyantap sarapan yang katanya hasil masakan Fia. Dan aku meragukannya, karena sejak dulu Fia sangat tidak ahli dalam urusan dapur.

"uhuk...uhuk" kulihat Fia terbatuk, mungkin tersedak jika melihat bagaimana cara makannya yang tampak seperti orang kelaparan. Dari dulu aku selalu dibuat tak percaya dengan segala hal yang dilakukannya. Jika kebanyakan gadis akan selalu menjaga kesopanannya di muka umum, maka tidak dengan Fia.

Seperti saat ini, jika dia lapar maka dia tidak akan sungkan untu makan dengan porsi yang banyak. Setelah sarapan selesai appa,eomma, dan Luna beranjak untuk bekerja, tapi Fia tetap dengan acuhnya melanjutkan makan.

" Apa kau tidak bekerja Fia?" tanya appa.

" Tidak paman, aku masuk malam hari ini" jawabnya setelah berhasil melahap puding coklatnya yang kedua.

" Baiklah, titip Nathan ne" lanjut eomma.

" Sip, bibi tenang saja".

" Aku berangkat dulu oppa" kata Luna berpamitan seraya mencium pipiku," tolong jaga Natahan untukku, ne "lanjutnya.

"Siap nona" balas Fia dengan cengirannya. Sikapnya tak ayal membuat kami semua tertawa.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dikamarku. Melakukan banyak hal yang disukainya, mulai dari main game sampai menghitung berapa boneka jerapah yang ada dalam lemariku. Benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan.

Tiba-tiba Fia kembali terbatuk, dan kali ini cukup lama. Hal ini tentu membuatku khawatir, apalagi ketika kulihat ada darah yang turut keluar. Kuusap darah yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

" It's okay"katanya menenangkan. Sepertinya dia tahu jika aku mencemaskannya. Sejak hari itu aku sering melihatnya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Suatu malam dia datang ke kamarku dan merebahkan dirinya disampingku.

" Hari ini aku pergi ke dokter"katanya.

"Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya seraya menatapku. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas kecemasan yang terpancar dari mata abunya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bertahan jika ada hal buruk yang menimpaku, okay"ujarnya seraya mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingking kami.

"Baguslah" ujarnya. Seminggu setelah pembicaraan malam itu Fia kembali menemuiku. Kali ini ada amplop coklat yang dibawanya. Terlihat kebahagiaan ketika dia menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Kami akan segera bertamu Nathan" bisiknya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Dan karena tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan yang sedang dialami Fia aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang ucapannya barusan.

Hampir dua minggu Fia tidak menemuiku. Bahkan dia tidak tahu jika sekarang aku sudah dapat berbicara dan berjalan. Dan pagi itu aku seperti bermimipi ketika kulihat Fia dan Marco ada dikamarku.

"Bangun pemalas, sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti itu eoh?" perkataan sinis yang kurindukan akhirnya dapat terdengar lagi.

"Yakk...Nathan kenapa kau malah melamun eoh"lanjut suara si gadis.

"Memang kita akan kemana?" tanyaku setelah kesadaran menghampiriku.

"Jalan-jalan"balas keduanya kompak. Sejak kecelakaan yang kualami beberapa bulan yang lalu,tidak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah siap dan kami pun pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Nathan?" tanya eomma ketika dia melihatku berpakaian rapi.

"Jalan-jalan eomma"jawabku antusias. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkannya untukku, karena hari ini aku akan menikmati hariku dengan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Kami bertiga pergi ke taman ria dan menaiki semua wahana yang disediakan, setelahnya kami makan ice cream di toko langganan kami dulu. Hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia. Tanpa terasa senja telah datang, aku lelah tapi juga senang. Kulihat Marco dan Fia akan beranjak,

" Kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kami harus pergi Nathan" jawab Fia.

" Pergi? Kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini Marco yang menjawab " Ke tempat dimana tidak ada lagi kesedihan".

" Bolehkah aku ikut?"pintaku.

" Tidak" jawab Marco dingin.

" Tapi kami berjanji akan menunggumu, tapi ada syaratnya" Fia melanjutkan.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu dan tetap tersenyum untuk semua orang. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya untukmu maka lakukan semua itu untuk kami, bagaimana? " jawab Fia.

"Benarkah?"

" Ne, jika kau bisa melakukannya maka kami akan menunggumu berapapun lamanya. Kami berjanji" Marco menjawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Okay, aku akan melakukan apa yang kalian minta dan aku harap kalian juga menepati janji kalian"kataku setelah berpikir beberapa waktu. Dan mereka pun berangsur-angsur menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Grandpa aku mau boneka itu boleh" kata anak lelaki kecil kepada kakeknya seraya menunjuk boneka teddy pink yang dipajang di etalase sebuah toko.

"Tentu Vincent, ayo kita beli boneka itu" jawab sang kakek. Beberapa saat kemudian boneka bunny tersebut telah didekap bocah manis itu.

"Dad lihat,boneka Vincent baguskan. Grandpa yang membelikannya"pamernya kepada sang ayah.

"Dad, berhenti memanjakan Vincent" kata si ayah bocah manis itu kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Ini yang terakhir Aiden, lain kali aku tidak akan menuruti kemauan Vincent"jawab sang ayah. Sementara bocah bernama Vincent hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jika lain kali kakeknya tidak akan membelikannya boneka. Sepertinya kesukaannya pada boneka juga turunan dari kakeknya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setelah membelikan Vincent boneka Nathan"ujar wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik.

"Benarkah itu Luna?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Baiklah, kali ini aku berjanji jika ini yang terakhir" pasrah Nathan.

Seperti janjiku kepada Marco dan Fia, aku benar-benar melanjutkan hidupku. Aku menikahi Luna dan kami memiliki dua orang anak, Jesica Kim dan Bryan Kim. Saat ini Bryan sedang disibukkan dengan tugas akhirnya di salah satu fakultas kedokteran di kota ini, sementara Jesica dia telah dinikahi oleh pengusaha muda bernama Aiden Lee dan memiliki anak lelaki yang sangat manis,Vincent Lee.

"Nathan wake up"ucap seorang gadis yang tidak asing.

" Cih, benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih sangat sulit dibangunkan eoh"kali ini suara lelaki yang terdengar. Dan kudengar perdebatan diantara keduanya. Saat mereka tengah berdebat kubuka mataku perlahan seraya mencoba menyesuaikkan diri.

'_Dimana ini?'_batinku.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, lihat membangunkannya benar-benar tidak semudah yang katakan"kata Marco. Tunggu apa itu bebar-benar Marco? Untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat aku memanggilnya,

"Marco, kaukah itu?". Dan dapat kulihat raut ketidakpercayaannya

" Kau tidak mengenaliku?"tanyanya balik.

"Ini kami Nathan, bukankah kami talah berjanji akan menunggumu" jawab Fia. Benarkah akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan mereka lagi?

"Yak...kenapa melamun eoh? Kau tidak percaya pada kami?" tanya Marcus lagi. Kupeluk mereka erat-erat setelah aku bisa menyimpulkan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Miss you so much" ucapku seraya beerhambur memeluk mereka.

" Yeah, we miss you too" balas mereka serempak. Akhirnya penantianku tidak sia-sia. Aku bisa berkumpul kembali dengan orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

'_Terima kasih Tuhan, kau memberi kesempatan kepadaku untu berkumpul dengan mereka lagi.' _Batinku seraya mengikuti kedua sahabatku pergi menuju tempat keabadian.

END

Akhirnya bisa publish juga. Butuh waktu untuk melanjutkannya meski hanya tinggal copas dari WP.

Untuk **Pandagirl** terima kasih telah baca dan review cerita abalku ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca cerita ini, kritik dan sangat diharapkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih *bow


End file.
